Embodiments generally relate to a physiologic sensor assembly, and more particularly to a system and method for implanting a physiologic sensor assembly within a patient.
During routine medical visits, a physician or other medical personnel typically measure a patient's blood pressure. Patients that may be prone to cardiovascular issues, such as indicated by a family history of cardiovascular disease, are encouraged to monitor blood pressure regularly. Moreover, many patients that have cardiovascular issues are, in fact, monitored regularly for blood pressure. For example, individuals having hypertension (high blood pressure) typically are encouraged to be diligent in monitoring and controlling their blood pressure.
In general, blood pressure is the pressure exerted by circulating blood upon the walls of blood vessels. During each heartbeat, blood pressure varies between a maximum (systolic) and a minimum (diastolic) pressure. Typically, blood pressure decreases as the circulating blood moves away from the heart through arteries, due to pumping by the heart and resistance to flow in blood vessels. Blood pressure drops along the small arteries and arterioles, and continues to decrease as the blood moves through the capillaries and back to the heart through veins.
Often, a sphygmomanometer, or blood pressure meter, is used to measure blood pressure. A conventional sphygmomanometer generally includes an inflatable cuff that is used to restrict blood flow, and a mercury or mechanical meter used to measure the pressure. The cuff is usually positioned around an arm of an individual. Blood pressure is typically measured proximate a person's upper arm, such as on the inside of an elbow.
For individuals that require blood pressure monitoring around the clock, implantable blood pressure sensors have been used. Typically, implantable blood pressure sensors are implanted deep within an individual's body, such as within the heart or the pulmonary artery. In general, however, the process of implanting such blood pressure sensors is typically complex, and poses significant surgical risks.